


Getting to know our differences

by orphan_account



Series: His Last List of Hope [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cafe dates, Energizer Choi Beomgyu, Hangouts, I Like Me Better - Lauv, M/M, Offers, Positive Choi Beomgyu, Sad Kang Taehyun, Selfless Beomgyu, Struggling Kang Taehyun, Taehyun is star struck probably, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A friendly date, getting to know each other. Taehyun then opened up to Beomgyu about something he carries deeply within himself, and Beomgyu was being an angel he is.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: His Last List of Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040838
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Getting to know our differences

**Author's Note:**

> A friend help me edit this chapter, thank you TT. I'll do my best to improve even more! ^^

* * *

It was finally Monday; after yesterday’s recognition. Taehyun was still a bit upset about what happened that day, the eyes and gossips of people when he marched by himself to the stage, he was actually the only student who did that. He doesn’t want to call it embarrassing, but he had no other choice but to be alone, he had none left.

On that same day, he did not spot the same old male, it was a big event yet the latter did not show up. He remembered that on the day they met, they exchanged numbers, but Beomgyu hasn't messaged yet. He wants to try, but he might just be busy so he did not bother.

He currently has nothing to do, he wants to visit a library nearby but he heard that it’s closed for a meantime, so he has no choice but to stay home and maybe binge watch some movies. While on the couch, he felt a vibration from beside him, it was his phone. He grabbed the phone and turned it on, just to see a notification from a stranger.

SYSTEM: You received (1) message from xxxx-xxx-xxxx, **__** **_VIEW._ **

**_xxxx-xxx-xxx_ **

; hello

_received at 02:05 pm_

?:

_sent at 02:10 pm_

; Am I forgotten that easily? TT

_received at 02:12 pm_

Who r u:

_sent at 02:15 pm_

; We exchanged numbers two days ago

; Sorry if I just decided to text you just now!

_received at 02:19 pm_

Oh, Beomgyu? ;

_sent at 02:20 pm_

; Yes! You remembered me! :D

_received at 02:25 pm_

Taehyun smiled softly, but then shook his head, continuing their convo.

**_Beomgyu_ **

How are you? :

_sent at 02:29 pm_

: Currently at home! ^^

: I have nothing to do today ;(

: So here I am!

_Received at 02:34 pm_

I see :

_Sent at 02:36 pm_

: How thou…? :?

_Received at 02:37 pm_

I did not mean it… literally… :

_Sent at 02:39 pm_

: Oh.

: OH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDD

_Received at 02:41 pm_

I have nothing to do as well :

It’s getting a bit lonely here :

But it’s not like I’m not used to it :

_Sent at 02:46 pm_

: oh :((

: wait, it’s Monday today!

: It’s finally vacation!

: remember about the list? :’D

_Received at 02:51 pm_

Of course. :

_Sent at 02:53 pm_

: r u available? :D

_Received at 02:55 pm_

Yeah? :

Oh, I see. Not literally :

_Sent at 02:59 pm_

: HAHA XD

: Okay then! But are you okay now?

: I mean , you fainted last time.

_Received at 03:03 pm_

I literally just marched alone yesterday :

Speaking of, where were you? :

_Sent at 03:05 pm_

: I’m on an errand :’)

_Received at 03:06 pm_

Oh okay :

So… It’s settled then? :

_Sent at 03:08 pm_

: Yes! Are you able to come?

_Received at 03:10 pm_

Of course, anything for a friend. :

_Sent at 03:13 pm_

Taehyun smiled to himself, and stood up, making his way to his room. He should just wear something casual, like a black t-shirt, and blue jeans, simple as that. He then checked his wallet, and sighed, a perfect amount for a bus ride. He just got fired from his job because one, he is always late, two, he messes up. He never had a lasting job; it usually changes every one to two weeks.

He was then ready to go, he looked plain, he just shrugged it off. Taehyun reached out for his phone, only for it to ring a notification, another message from Beomgyu.

**_Beomgyu_ **

: Let’s meet at the bus stop at school! My treat ^^

_Received at 03:29 pm_

Taehyun smiled, and placed his phone inside his handbag, and finally took a step outside, making sure his apartment was secured as he locked the front door.

After all the walking (the bus stop is nearby), Taehyun found himself leaning back, waiting patiently for the other to come. Just in, he received a notification from Beomgyu, saying he was around the sidewalk now. He leaned forward, standing up straight and looked around, finding traces of a possible brown-haired guy with a bowl cut, it was rather a cute one.

“Boo!”

Taehyun flinched in surprise, clutching into his handbag as he looked at the suspect who just scared him, who gave him a huge smile of excitement. “Found you! Sorry if I kept you waiting!” Beomgyu said, he was wearing a white t-shirt, a smiley face logo, black jeans and sneakers. He looked so small.

Taehyun sighed, “It’s just you.” He said, the latter then smiled softly, “You said you’ll treat me right…?”

“Yes!” Beomgyu said, the male then gave Taehyun a look of worry, “Look, are you sure you want…? I mean… I sort of feel like I’m pushing you?” Beomgyu asked worriedly, feeling a bit regretful, but it faded as soon as he saw Taehyun shook his head as a no. “L-Look, you’re not a bother, I am your friend now, right?” Taehyun said, he then placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder reassuringly.

Beomgyu then smiled, “I’m glad… but---”

“No more buts, let’s go?” he said as a bus finally stopped at their location. Beomgyu just nodded, acknowledging his answer. He was glad, he was glad that Taehyun isn’t feeling like he was a bother, he just really loved to share these moments with him, why?

Taehyun watched Beomgyu taking his lead, sliding his card twice to pay for the both of them, right, _why?_

Out of all people, why did Beomgyu choose _him_ as a friend to hang out with?

He shakes that thoughts away, the two of them finally seated at the very back of the bus. It was an awkward silence, again. Taehyun thought so, he still feels a bit awkward with Beomgyu (Or is it just him?), he just met him so it’s pretty normal, the upcoming events between them is his only chance to know each other, so he must use them properly. He opened his handbag, a bit relieved that he has his earphones with him, he can’t go without it.

Beomgyu noticed the shuffling beside him, and saw Taehyun picking a song already, he wants to bring the boy into a conversation, he couldn't lie, it was pretty awkward.

“So, Taehyun, what kind of music do you listen to?” Beomgyu asked, making Taehyun halt. He thought for a moment, “I think… I’m into R&B and classical music these days…” he said. There was a bit of silence between them, until Beomgyu spoke up, “Your taste is boring.”

Taehyun raised his eyebrow, “I’m _offended_ , although because I’m more of a sentimental type of guy, listening to those genres makes me feel at ease every time.” The boy justified, and then asked Beomgyu, “What about yours? I bet yours is pretty much the opposite of mine.” He said, the other male chuckled, shaking his head. “I have no preferences when it comes to music, I have no favorite genre or kind, my taste is versatile and wide. In easy words, I only listen to music if my ears like it.” He said.

Taehyun lets out an ‘oh’, he can tell it a little bit. That statement truly fits him..

He then played a song on his phone, and found himself closing his eyes as it played. He was then taken aback when Beomgyu grabbed the right earbud, placing it on his ear, Taehyun gave him a look, “You just could’ve asked…”

“I like this song! I thought you’re a sentimental type?” Beomgyu teased a bit, and Taehyun just rolled his eyes, “That song is excused, I like it anyway.”

_Now playing: I like me better by Lauv._

The two of them jammed to the song, it was a perfect song with a perfect setting, a calm bus ride. Beomgyu found himself looking outside as the song went on, it was like a whole new world with music ringing in your ears. Music makes you feel things, some are even for the first time, it makes you feel like you’re in this scenario or in that scene, based on what type of music you’re listening to.

What’s unique in music, is that it makes you feel comforting and safe, that’s music after all.

Beomgyu hummed with the rhythm, he was planning to take Taehyun into a café, a café he hasn’t been into. He took time to research it, there was surely a lot, but he chose one café. Which is around close now, so he finally sat back and removed the earbud. “Right, where are you taking me… actually?” Taehyun asked nervously, placing his phone inside the bag as Beomgyu blinked. _Shoot, I forgot to tell him._

“R-Right! I forgot… do you know the _XXXX_ café?” He asked, Taehyun thought for a moment, but found the name unknown to him, “No, we’re going there?” he asked, Beomgyu nodded. The bus finally stopped, and Beomgyu stood up, “C’mon, we’re here!” he said, holding Taehyun’s wrist, making the boy stand up.

The two of them finally went out, the street is still familiar to them, surely, the café is just around the corner. Taehyun’s a bit flustered since Beomgyu is still holding him, “U-Uhm… Why the café all of the sudden?”

“I thought the café was a perfect setting to get to know each other!” Beomgyu said, the two of them finally started walking, “Why did you choose to go a bit far one…? We have a café nearby school.” Taehyun asked again, and Beomgyu just shyly chuckled, placing a hand on his nape, “Well, my friends are probably gonna be there, they will just tease me and ruin our moment, I think we went a bit too far?” He said, the boy stopped his tracks after he saw a familiar shade of brown, a logo of the name was displayed.

The two went inside, a cold air greeting them, the café gave off a calming vibe, different shades of brown, an aesthetic café. Taehyun surely likes it here, it feels… _relaxing._

“You like it here?” Beomgyu asked, Taehyun nodded, “I thought of taking you to a calm café, I thought this one would suit you? It gives off the calming vibe, does it?” Beomgyu said, excitement and sincerity filled his voice. Taehyun looked at him softly, “Y-You don’t have to…” he said shyly, and Beomgyu just chuckled, “I want you to get comfortable around me! Let me order, what would you like? There’s a lot to choose from!”

Taehyun thought for a moment, looking at the menu, and answered the waiting boy, “Caramel Macchiato would be fine… and maybe the caramel cake? thank you… really” Beomgyu shakes his head softly with a smile, while waving his hand, “Don’t mind it!”

Taehyun can’t help to think Beomgyu was this… _sweet._ Sweet enough to be this thoughtful, he knew he could trust him immediately. He _wasted_ his time looking for a café that could suit his preferred atmosphere, thinking that a guy like him still exists… _Maybe the world still has its greatness._

Beomgyu came back with their orders, Taehyun sort of felt guilty since Beomgyu has to order, he could’ve just considered ordering for them. Beomgyu caught the male’s glance, it was rather saying him his exact thought just with his eyes, and shake his hand once again, “Really, I don’t mind it, I know you’re thinking that you should’ve ordered, I want to know you and make you comfortable, you know?”

Gosh, that made Taehyun blush for real, _this guy is something_. Flustered and taken aback, he replied with silence. He then finally spoke up, “B-But… are you comfortable as well?”

Beomgyu gave the boy a reassuring look, “You accompanying me here is enough.”

_This guy, he’s so unreal for this!_ Taehyun thought, he hasn’t felt something like this to a person, he sort of feels so warm suddenly. Beomgyu, _Beomgyu,_ this guy sounds like a character he read from books, seeing those kinds of characters is rather cringy, but experiencing it for real is just… _It feels unrealistic._

“You’re really something…” Taehyun blurted out, and Beomgyu blinked. Taehyun then realized what he just said, and covered his mouth, “I-I’m sorry! I just---”

Beomgyu broke it off with a laugh, “I get that a lot! You’ll get used to me; I take them as a compliment don’t worry! People kept saying that my personality is… too unreal and too good for this world, sounds kind of exaggerated sometimes.” Beomgyu said, taking a scoop of his cinnamon cake, Taehyun smiled, “Honestly, they weren’t wrong…”

Beomgyu chuckled, “I guess I’m just surrounded with people who truly loved me, I was babied the whole time, I can’t blame them for that…” Beomgyu said, and Taehyun noticed the change of mood, it was sort of… _sad?_ He did not question any further, and took a sip from his latte. Beomgyu looked at the brown-haired male in front of him, “What about you…? How was… life perhaps?” he asked.

Taehyun then stared at the latte, hesitating for a bit, but he answered. “Well… It was lonely, _very._ ” He said truthfully, and Beomgyu frowned, “I-If you don’t mind, why?” he asked again, he wants to be careful with his words, but it has been bugging him _for a while._ Taehyun just gave the boy a sad smile, “I’m… living independently, my mother just… _died_ this year. I never had a father, he left us. I’ve had multiple jobs and they keep changing. It was… _that_ lonely.”

Beomgyu widened his eyes, it was crucial information, he felt bad and sad for him, “I’m so sorry Taehyun…” he said, it was then silent.

“You know you can live with us if---”

“No! No need! I’m perfectly fine on my own… I have an apartment so no need.” Taehyun said, and Beomgyu just frowned at him. Taehyun sighed, well, if he was going to be fully honest this time, _he needed help, truly._ He has to pay rent for his apartment, he has poor performances with his job (sometimes, his bosses treat him unfairly). He is _struggling so hard._

Beomgyu then shakes his head, he can fully read the look of distress in Taehyun’s face when he mentions it (he felt kinda bad as well). “I’m sorry for asking that, but… are you really sure? Please be honest.” Beomgyu said, he suddenly held Taehyun’s empty hand, a small action that caught Taehyun by surprise. Beomgyu realized what he did, and blushed, then lets his hand go.

Taehyun smiled a little, he never thought someone would care for him like this, he was this sure to trust Beomgyu, it would waste such an opportunity to befriend a kind of guy like him.

“I… appreciate the offer… Beomgyu. To be honest, I’m struggling a lot, the apartment I rented has monthly payments… I barely had any lasting job and---” Taehyun sighed sadly, Beomgyu frowned. He felt so bad for the boy, if only he could’ve known what he was going through, _instead_ of---

“I was really stressed, I don’t know what to do… It feels so _lonely and depressing…_ I lost a lot of things that are precious to me…” Taehyun clenched his fists, and Beomgyu noticed it, and tried to calm the boy down, he held his hand and rubbed it soothingly. Taehyun looked up to Beomgyu, a hint of worry evident in his face. Taehyun bit his lip, “I-I’m so sorry for making the mood so… _dejected._ ”

“No, it’s completely fine, at least I get to know you, and now more willing to help you out.” Beomgyu smiled, Taehyun finally then smiled. Beomgyu then decided to finally change their topic, he doesn’t want to get too personal, he wants to take everything slow.

Right, again, _why?_

_Why me?_ Taehyun taught, but he let that thought fade away as Beomgyu continued to talk, while he listened. Beomgyu was rather a talker, and a thoughtful listener, he’s very open about many things, and he was that type of person… That you just _clearly needed in your life._

Taehyun, was very glad that he got that chance on letting Beomgyu in, he was that color being spread out in a blank canvas, a beautiful color that makes a piece complete.

_He hopes no one destroys this piece of combination._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
